


stargazers

by PlayerTwoHeere



Series: hp/bmc crossover one-shots [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Stargazing, best friends who?, don’t break the rules kiddos, i love these boys, inter-house friendships are my jam, jer just wants to sleep, michael knows a lot about constellations, smol bean boys, these boys sneak out of bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerTwoHeere/pseuds/PlayerTwoHeere
Summary: “Jer.”“Jeremyyyyyy.”“Jeremiah.”~~Michael’s really excited about something and wants to show Jeremy, but Jeremy just wants to sleep.





	stargazers

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this super quickly and i know it’s really short but forgive me
> 
> tomorrow brings an update of soundwaves and blurred lines, for those of you that read it!! 
> 
> hope you enjoy this short boyf riends friendship fluff

“Jer.” The chestnut-haired boy let out a sleepy groan, batting away the hand prodding at his face. The person seemed to want to poke every single freckle on the half-asleep boy’s face. 

“Jeremyyyyyy.” The person said in an almost wheedling tone, close to his face. Jeremy turned over, pulling the patchwork quilt of his bed over his head. 

“I don’ wanna.” He muttered, trying to snuggle back down into the sheets.

“Jeremiah.” Then he felt a cold hand pressing against the back of his neck and he was suddenly very awake. He sat up, pushing the hand away with one of his hands and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the other. 

Jeremy looked over to see Michael, a large grin on his face, kneeling by the side of Jeremy’s bed. “What are you doing here?” Jeremy hissed, pulling his covers up over himself again.

“I wanna show you something.” Michael said, standing up and holding out a hand to the other boy. 

“Can’t it wait ‘til morning?” Jeremy muttered sleepily, not taking the other boy’s hand. He just wanted to sleep again. “Why aren’t you asleep, anyways, like a sane person?” 

Michael shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep. And nope.” He popped the ‘P,’ hauling Jeremy out of his bed, with sleepy groans from the boy. “Now be quiet, unless you wanna get caught by Filch.” Michael said, as he pushed open the circular door leading from the Hufflepuff common room. 

It was a cold night in Hogwarts castle, and Jeremy’s feet were blocks of ice by the time him and Michael reached the top of Ravenclaw tower, his thin pajamas doing little to keep out the cold. “Micah, we’re gonna get caught!” Jeremy hissed, glancing over his shoulder. He couldn’t get expelled after only a few months at Hogwarts, even if he was a pretty awful wizard. 

Michael pressed a finger to his lips. “You’ll wanna see this.” He reached out to knock on the door with the eagle door knocker. After being around magic for a while, his mind was pretty sufficiently blown. So a talking door knocker was almost the norm for Jeremy’s new life. 

“Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?” It said in a calm, lilting voice. Jeremy looked at Michael, his brow furrowing. Michael rolled his eyes. 

“It never changes until the next day.” He muttered. “Neither, it’s a circle that has no end.” The eagle tilted it’s head, as if considering his answer, then nodded. 

“Wisely put.” The door swung open to Jeremy’s astonishment. Michael grinned at the surprised look on his face, grabbing his arm and pulling him through the door. “Welcome to the Ravenclaw common room.” 

Jeremy’s eyes widened, looking around at the place. The arched windows let in the moonlight, spreading shadows over the dark blue carpet. The circular room was large, taking up the entirety of the tower. A tall statue made of white marble of a woman Jeremy didn’t recognize stood in front of staircases leading up to, apparently, the dorms, keeping a watch over the many tables and bookcases littering the room. “This is so cool.” He breathed out. Sure, he liked the Hufflepuff common room, but this one seemed to hold its own sort of magic. 

Michael tugged Jeremy further into the room. “If you think that’s cool, look up. It just gets gnarlier.” 

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “That word is so outdated, Micah-“ Then he looked up, and his breath caught. The entire domed ceiling was decorated with stars, looking like the sky outside. 

“It’s like the great hall ceiling, it’s enchanted.” Michael said. His voice was oddly further away, and Jeremy tore his eyes away from the constellations to see Michael grabbing a bunch of blankets and throw pillows- all in shades of blue and bronze- and tossing them on the ground. “C’mere, there’s supposed to be a meteor shower soon.” Jeremy grinned.

“You’re a dork. You dragged me out of bed, and made me walk through the cold castle, to watch the stars?” Jeremy stuck out his tongue at the other boy, falling back on the pile of blankets. Michael flopped next to him, shooting him a grin. 

“I’m your favowite dowk.” He said with an exaggerated baby voice, leaning his head close to Jeremy. Jeremy laughed and shoved him away, looking back up to the ceiling. As he watched, a streak of light flashed across the ceiling, and he let out a small gasp.

Michael reached up, pointing a finger to a particularly bright star. “That’s Betelgeuse, it’s part of the Orion constellation, it’s the second brightest-“ He said, going on a long rant about the stars. He pointed out multiple constellations, some that Jeremy recognized from his Astronomy class, others he had no clue existed, and he seemed to have a name for each of them. Jeremy just lost himself in the sound of Michael’s voice, watching the streaks of light of meteors shoot past. 

“Okay, this is pretty gnarly.” He admitted after a few shooting stars. The only reason he used Michael’s word was because he was obviously half asleep. His head had found its way to rest on the other boy’s shoulder, and his eyes were drifting closed. 

“Told you.” Michael said in a triumphant tone, looking down at Jeremy. Soon, both boys were asleep, all thoughts of the meteor shower forgotten, not concerned about the consequences of sneaking out for the time being. They stayed on the common room floor, swaddled in blankets, lost in sleep, until the next morning.


End file.
